


Amid the Falling Snow

by equilateralSeamstress



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equilateralSeamstress/pseuds/equilateralSeamstress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold as hell this Christmas, and a bigger house with the same amount of people makes it seem colder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amid the Falling Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful Lilly (therandomeer) for being my last minute beta. I hope this still counts as a Christmas fic. I plan on making this a series or something. Happy New Year.

The windows were tinted with late December frost as the snow continued to slowly fall and accumulate on the ground. However, the abundance of snow meant the inevitable freezing temperatures, and if a certain somebody’s boyfriend was going to get anal about gas bills this winter, it meant utilizing the lonesome fireplace usually left for decoration. Two stockings hung from the mantle, both highly personalized with fabric paint because the same anal somebody was also keen on decorating decorations, the Christmas crazed douchebag. But, as finicky as he could get about details, Sollux loved him too much to be too bothered about it.

Sollux found himself taking cover under a thick quilt as he waited for Eridan to return with wood for the fire and the lighter from their barbecue to ignite it. Given the fact that he was shaking like a leaf that had yet to be pelted in snow, he considered his boyfriend to be taking far too long to do so. He breathed a chilled sigh of relief as he heard the clunk-clunk of Eridan’s boots being shed at the door and popped his head out from underneath the blanket.

“Back from the ice dimension at last, I see,” Sollux snarked.

Eridan rolled his eyes. “I’m here now,” he replied, kneeling in front of the fireplace and moving the metal gate away from it. Sollux knelt down next to him, still wrapped up in the quilt.

“I don’t see why we have that thing covering the fireplace,” Sollux commented, watching Eridan pile in a few logs and setting the rest to the side for later. “We don’t have pets or kids or anything else that can get into it.”

“I’m not concerned about anyone getting in,” Eridan argued. “I’m more concerned with things coming out. That holly jolly bastard won’t be getting in here on my watch any time soon.”

Sollux couldn't help but laugh. “Yeah, but you don’t know if that ‘holly jolly bastard’ got you that new rifle, now do you?”

Eridan pouted, clicking the lighter aflame. “I’ll spare him if he did.” Sollux laughed again, nudging against his trigger-happy boyfriend. Eridan nudges right back, letting the flame ignite the wood and extinguishing the lighter itself before setting it aside. He sighed contently, looking around at the elaborate decorations passed down from several family members and secondhand shops. The tree was artificial and three feet high, packed with enough trimmings for a six footer. Old money bought them a house of their own, plus included heirlooms both gorgeous and cheesy. Even so, it didn't yet feel like home to Eridan. Sollux leaned up against him, encompassing him in the quilt, and he smiled. They hadn’t had many Christmases together, but this was the first one in the house. It just didn't feel right.

“Something the matter, Eridan?” Sollux inquired, making the Aquarius jump a little in surprise.

“It’s nothin’, really…” Eridan trailed off. Sollux continued to eye him expectantly, and Eridan let out another sigh. “I dunno,” he continued. “It’s just that we’ve got the new house and it’s a lot bigger than our last place and… I dunno. It feels kinda….”

“Empty?”

Eridan shrugged, nuzzling his face into his boyfriend’s hair. He was so warm… “I’d say lacking.”

Sollux continued to look at him, a bit confused. “Lacking what?”

“You were talkin’ about kids and pets and stuff, right?” Eridan lead on, and it began to click into Sollux’s mind.

“You want a cat or something? We could go to the shelter after Christmas and see when they’re open—“

“Well, yeah,” Eridan interrupted. “I’d like a cat or two, but that’s not just it. I don’t know how to say this without freaking you out.”

Sollux gave a crooked smile. “Unless you tell me you’re pregnant or you got someone pregnant or something, I’m not gonna be overly shocked.”

Eridan chuckled. Good, he was lighthearted about the situation. “Well, it does have to do with babies, kinda sorta.”

“Go for it, I’m listening.”

“I’d like to take things a little further with you,” Eridan announced with a bit of hesistation. “We've been together a long time, and we've been through a lot. I’d like to get married, start a family... Wouldn’t you?”

Sollux blinked in surprise before he pulled Eridan closer under the quilt and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I wouldn’t mind that at all.”


End file.
